Fang
Fang is one of Rubeus Hagrid's pets, but may also be his magical Familiar, considering he is the most frequent of Hagrid's animals. He was a large dog that accompanied Hagrid in many places, including the Forbidden Forest, and lived in the latter's hut. Fang possibly helped fight the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war, he possibly still lives with Hagrid. Biography Early life Fang was Rubeus Hagrid's pet, and possibly his magical familiar. It is possible that Hagrid met him while he was a student at Hogwarts. Foridden Forest In 1991, Fang accompanied first year students Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, who was later replaced by Harry Potter, into the Forbidden Forest, only to run away in fear after encountering a hooded figure drinking blood from a dead unicorn. Meeting Aragog Fang accompanied Ron Weasley and Harry to visit Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. Although he, Harry, and Ron were nearly eaten by Aragog's children, they were rescued by the wild Flying Ford Anglia. Later in that year, Harry and Ron took care of Fang when Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. Second Wizarding War Hiding Fang was hit by a Stunning Spell when Hagrid was attacked by Ministry of Magic Wizards led by Dolores Umbridge. Hagrid then brought Fang with him when he escaped. After Voldemort's return was made public and Umbridge was sacked, Hagrid and Fang returned to their home. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Fang was inside Hagrid's hut when it was set on fire by Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, but was rescued when Hagrid and Harry doused the fire with Aguamenti. Battle of Hogwarts In 1998, Fang went with Hagrid and Grawp to Hogwarts to help in the defence of the castle. However, as soon as the fighting began Fang was startled when a vase nearby was hit by a spell and exploded, and he ran away in fright. Later life It is unknown if he participated in the battle in any meaningful way, although as he was not listed among the casualties and Hagrid showed no indication of mourning, it is presumed he survived. After the war, Fang possibly returned at Hagrid's hut. Personality and traits Fang is a large hound who slobbers constantly. He once completely soaked Harry Potter's robes while laying his head on Harry's knee. When someone enters Hagrid's hut, he will greet them with loud, booming barks and almost always a sound licking on either their faces or ears. He is very protective of Hagrid, but is a "bloody coward". Behind the scenes *In the novels, Fang is said to be a boarhound, or Great Dane. In the movies, Fang is portrayed by a Neapolitan Mastiff, a very different breed, though one that was also used against boars. *The dog who plays Fang in the first tree movies is Hugo. *In the 2nd disc special feature of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Head Animal Trainer Julie Tottman shows the dog who played Fang, and its name is Monkey.See this image See also *Rubeus Hagrid's pets Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Crockdur Category:Hagrid's pets Category:Males